The Twilight 25 Round 2: Missing Moments
by SubtlePen
Summary: Missing moments and alt POVs. A series of drabbles, exactly 100 words, for Twilight 25. anything goes but mostly canon pairings. Darkness, angst, fluff, lemons, all pairings, a little of everything, each chapter based on a different one-word prompt.
1. Comfort

**The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2**

Prompt:  Comfort

Pen name:  SubtlePen

Pairing: Carlisle.

Rating:  T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

_

_**Comfort**_

Such a waste.

I was trained to save, to treat, to heal.

For her, it did no good.

Contusions, lacerations, internal bleeding. Closed head wound. Defensive injuries. She fought back. Whoever did this to her, she fought back.

I sat in the darkened lounge, waiting for the next ambulance to arrive, wishing I could have done more. My nurse and I collected the evidence and handed it over. There were witnesses. A description.

A nurse laid her hand on my shoulder, attempting to lend me strength. It was cold comfort. There was another ambulance coming in, and another, and another.


	2. Alone

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Alone**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Charlie  
Rating: K

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

**ALONE**

The front door closed, and I stared at it. I heard the car doors slam, engine rev, tires crunch down the driveway. I listened, hoping to hear them come back. I lost track of time, waiting.

I awoke wearing yesterday's clothes, curled in the recliner Renee ridiculed. The house was cold. Silent.

_I should get up._

I wanted to hear Bella's tiny feet on the stairs, feel her crawl into my lap to snuggle, hear her giggle at the tickle of my whiskers. I wanted to smell her hair, baby fresh, feel her weight on my chest.

Anything but this.


	3. Worry

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: ** Worry**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Jake  
Rating: M

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

**WORRY**

"C'mon, we have time."

_Lips, tongues, hands. _

"Your dad could come home any minute!"

_Fumbling. Invading. Enveloping._

"We'll hear him. Come on, you know you want to..."

_Hard places, soft places… Warm, wet places._

"Fucking hell, woman…"

_Clothes discarded, bed springs creaking, backs arching._

"Please…"

_Poised, hovering, quivering._

"Yeah… god, ohhh"

_Thrust. Grunt, sigh, moan. Pant._

"Right there…"

_Pulling, pushing, rubbing._

"Oh, shit, hurry, baby… I'm already…"

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

"I know… go, baby… feels so good…"

_Lips, tongues, foreheads, laughter._

"I'm… oh god, yeah!"

_Brows creased, eyes closed. Ecstasy._

_Front door? Footsteps!_

"Leah? I'm home! Is Jake still here?"

* * *

A/N: heh.


	4. Restraint

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Restraint**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Jasper  
Rating: M

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

**RESTRAINT**

Our teeth banged together, and I didn't know what to do with my hands. One was twined in her hair, the other braced behind me, keeping me from toppling.

It started out innocently enough. Terrified statements of mutual like, embarrassed smiles, a hesitant peck. Twenty minutes later we were both nearly naked, pawing at each other. Gentle caresses lead to firmer touches, fingertips on warm skin, buttons and zippers, and even more skin.

She was ravenous, and I heard my father's voice in the back of my head. _You always have a choice, son._

"Maria, wait. We need to stop…"


	5. Bound

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Bound**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Esme  
Rating: M

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

**BOUND**

I looked over my shoulder, glancing at the bed as I walked away. Seeing the two silk neckties, one red, one charcoal, still fastened at the corners of the rumpled bed, made my hands tremble. Instinctively, I rubbed my wrists, tracing the rapidly fading indentations there. I closed my eyes and smiled at the welcome ache between my legs, the warm tingle on my ass where his handprints bloomed, the dull throb of my scalp where he'd tugged at my hair.

I heard Carlisle's laughter as he started the shower, then his whisper in my ear.

"I've created a monster."


	6. Dark

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: Dark  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Alice  
Rating: M

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

**DARK**

Blink.

Again.

Again.

Black.

Pitch. Jet. Ebony. Blind?

No. A sliver of light. Left to Right. Floor. Under a door? Yes. The door.

Scuffling sounds, off to my right. _Rat!_

Away. Must get away.

Can't. Arms, legs heavy. Cot. Tied.

Blink.

Breathe. Swallow. Pounding heart.

Quiet, then footsteps.

Blinding images, fast and insistent. My madness. Go away! _A girl. A man, hovering over the girl. Another in the doorway, jangling keys, admonishing. Hurry up, he says. Teeth. Throat. Blood. Fire._

Keys in my door. More light. Trapped.

Key man speaks. _Are you ready for the visitor I promised you, girl?_


	7. Morose

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Morose**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

**Morose**

The sun rises, sets. Moon and stars arc across the night sky. Days, weeks, months pass. I care not.

I sit in my ratty hovel, with Christ the Redeemer in the distance, arms spread. Penitents and pilgrims flock to his feet, seeking to lay blessings there, or plead absolution. I've never bothered to make the trek. There is no redemption from my sin. I am damned, my existence an eternal hell among the living, condemned to a solitary confinement of my own construction.

The phone rings for the tenth time, or the hundredth. I'm not sure why, but I answer.

_Rosalie... _


	8. Awe

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: ** Awe**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Bella POV (Edward)  
Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

AWE

"…skin of a killer…"

I heard his warning words, but they didn't register. He'd bared his chest, but his sculpted physique wasn't what left me speechless.

He shone. The sunlight prismed off his skin, like a million tiny beacons drawing me in.

The loathing on his face spoke louder than words. He stood stock still, tense and poised to flee. He saw a monster, a freak, but all I saw was ethereal beauty. My hands ached to touch him, to smooth his creased brow, to warm his diamond cold skin, but I was afraid to even breathe, lest he disappear.


	9. Red

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: ** Red**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Rosalie POV (Emmett)  
Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

RED

I could smell it, sweet and thick, leaking from his ghastly wounds. It wasn't thirst that drew me, but his heartbeat, slowly fading, and that of his assailant. I pulled the beast off him, killing it cleanly. He looked up at me and smiled, boyish dimples deeply pitting his face, contrasting his rugged masculinity. Strength and sexuality radiated from him, even as he neared death. The word '_angel'_ passed his lips, and his voice sang in my head like a forgotten aria.

_I know you_, it echoed, _you are mine, I am yours_.

I carried him to Carlisle and begged.


	10. Obsession

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Obsession**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Emmett POV (Rose)  
Rating: M

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

OBSESSION

My beloved cried out my name, and laughed. "Again," she whispered. "Please."

I smiled against her breast, nodding eagerly. "Never enough," I said, knowing it would always be true. I slowly licked my way down her body, loving, worshipping. As soon as it was over, I wanted her again. We'd pause to make a polite appearance with the family, or to hunt, but even then I was constantly plotting. How long until I can be inside her again, taste her, feel her hands, her mouth, her skin against mine, hear her scream as I filled her, and watch her come?


	11. Earnest

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Earnest**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Jacob  
Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

EARNEST

She walked down Charlie's front steps, and I had to brace myself against the tailgate. She hadn't been here in years, but everything I'd ever felt as a kid, puppy love, schoolboy crush, hero worship, whatever it was back then, paled. She was my future. I babbled something stupid, and winced at my own words. The last thing I wanted was for her to see me as that boy she played with in the mud. I wanted her to see me as more, see me as a grown man, as _her_ future. I had my work cut out for me.


	12. Bitter

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Bitter**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Bella POV (Edward)  
Rating: M

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

BITTER

I tried not to think about it, and closed my eyes. He ran his fingers through my hair and whispered my name. He told me how much he loved me, and I knew it was true, not a product of the moment. I thought about that, and how it felt when we said our vows, and how it felt to finally share his bed, how he made my body sing. I thought about how much I loved him, about giving him the same pleasure he'd shown me. His body shook, he moaned long and low, then he flooded my mouth.


	13. Fragments

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Fragments**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

FRAGMENTS

Her physical injury was fairly minor, albeit bloody. It was, however, an omen. As soon as it happened, I knew what had been set in motion. Bella's flesh would recover but, like her heart and the inevitable scar, our family would be marked forever. Jasper would lose himself in guilt, Edward would sever his relationship with Bella, Bella's world would be crushed, Alice would refuse to forgive him, and the rest of us would be left trying to hold together the pieces of our family.

I pulled the fragments of crystal from her wound, and hoped it would heal cleanly.


	14. Vibrant

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Vibrant**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Marcus de Volturi  
Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

VIBRANT

I knew he was in love, but seeking to end his existence over her loss demonstrated a unique devotion. Even knowing this, seeing them together astounded me. They were a formidable pair. The girl was remarkable, for her gift alone, if not for her indomitable spirit. Where he had been despondent before, assuming her dead, he was exultant holding her hand. United, they had become something more than their sum. They were resonant together, glowing rich and full, their bond thrumming between them like a ribbon of impenetrable light and energy. I counted myself lucky to have witnessed them reunited.


	15. Apathy

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: ** Apathy**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Esme Evenson  
Rating: M

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

APATHY

I buried my child, my heart, in the cold earth. Promise of new life, hopes for happiness, marriage, dreams, all lost. My body still felt the labors of childbirth, still produced nourishment, but my empty arms ached. My soul was a black void. Everything… wife, mother… was meaningless. I was not a wife, without a husband. I was not a mother, without a child. What was I, but a hollow shell?

I stood, perched on the highest bluff, rocks and riverbank below, staring at the cloudless sky. I didn't breathe, I didn't blink. I merely stepped forward into the emptiness.


	16. Rapacious

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Rapacious**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Carlisle, Edward  
Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

RAPACIOUS

I found him a short while later, his clothing in shreds, and her broken body at his feet. He was smeared with her blood. His eyes were wide as he realized what he'd done, what he was capable of. He caressed her lovingly, as if to apologize. Her dead eyes stared up at him, and he covered them with his hand.

I'd warned him. "Not her," but his lust consumed him, and my plea fell on deaf ears.

Somewhere behind us, I heard her cubs leaving their den.

"It will get easier," I said. "You won't make that mistake again."


	17. Collide

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Collide**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Jasper (Alice)  
Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

COLLIDE

I felt it before I heard the chime above the door. I didn't understand why, or how, but something about her resonated such that I knew my existence was about to be altered in a fundamental way. I thought for a moment about fate, and the circumstances that put me here, in a diner of all places, right as she walked through the door, but I laughed at myself. Everything that came before suddenly lost all importance. I turned just in time for her to leap into my arms.

"I'm going to be your wife," she laughed, breathlessly.

"I know."


	18. Patience

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Patience**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Renee Dwyer (Phil)  
Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

PATIENCE

"He'll call."

"She's been missing for _days_, Phil. No word, no note…" I paced. _Kitchen sink, fireplace mantel, front window, bedroom. Kitchen sink, fireplace mantel, front window, bedroom._

"Charlie will call as soon as he knows something."

"I should be there." I eyed my car keys.

"And do what? What if she's on her way here?"

"She's not. I know she's not." _Kitchen sink, fireplace mantel, front window, bedroom._

He stopped me, soothing me with his hands on my face. "He'll call."

I nodded. I sat. I waited.

The phone rang.

"It's Charlie," he said. "Hello? She's home? Thank god!"


	19. Slip

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Slip**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Sam Uley (Emily)  
Rating: M

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

SLIP

She was sweaty where my leg wrapped around hers. I untangled myself and scooted back, getting a good look at her bare back as she slept.

My mouth watered.

I put my hand under the edge of the sheet and palmed her ass. She pushed up against my hand.

She turned to kiss me, and I saw them. Three puckered lines.

All it had taken was a split-second lapse to leave us a permanent warning; jagged, angry reminders of what I am.

_She_ comforted _me_, that day. "It was just a slip," she whispered through her tears. Just a slip."

.

.

.

* * *

today is a day for thanking the fandom's devoted readers. Without you, we wouldn't have the feedback that fuels our need to continue doing what we do, or the encouragement to grow as writers so that we can offer you even better stories in the future. thank you!


	20. Lithe

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Lithe**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

**LITHE**

The other girls were pretty. They had pretty hair wrapped in pretty buns. They had floaty skirts, shiny satin slippers, pretty hands. They pointed their toes just the right way, arched their arms just right, tilted their heads just right.

I looked down at my hand-me-down shoes and scabbed knees and frowned. Madame barked at me. I reached for the barre and stumbled, and the girls behind me giggled. My body just didn't move right. I wanted it to, but I just wasn't good enough. I looked at the other girls and knew it was a waste of time trying.


	21. Willing

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Willing**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Renee  
Rating: M

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

**WILLING**

We climbed into the backseat, sweaty and urgent. He fumbled with the buttons on my jeans and I pushed his hands away, making him worry about his own. He laughed at me, and the sound made me smile. We'd done this before, but never in his car. He slowly pushed inside me, hesitated, then set a frantic pace. I couldn't get enough, never enough of him like this. When it was over, he rested his forehead on my chest, lungs heaving. Before our heartbeats had a chance to return to normal, we looked up at each other, suddenly terrified.

_Condom._


	22. Languid

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Languid**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Esme  
Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

**LANGUID**

I pushed the carcass away, my body glutted and wobbly. I fell to my knees, weak, but not from exertion. He'd warned me I'd feel altered, 'blood drunk,' but I had no frame of reference. I closed my eyes and let the sensation wash over me. I was aware of everything around me in precise detail, but my gorge muted it, rounded the edges, slowed my perceptions to a more human speed. The thrill of the hunt was fading, replaced by something euphoric, almost sexual in its satisfaction. I lay on the forest floor, eyes skyward, basking in the glow.


	23. Honest

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Honest**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Jacob  
Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

**HONEST**

I grabbed a fist full of her hair, and for a split second I hated myself for what I was about to do. She was so beautiful – tough and smart, and perfect. She needed me, needed someone to take care of her, love her, treat her the way she deserved. If she'd just stop long enough to see it, stop comparing me to _him_, she'd see. She'd know, and she'd feel what I feel, too. I had to make her see.

"Pick me, Bella. I love you. I want you to pick me." I pressed my lips to hers, praying.


	24. Taut

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Taut**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: M

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

**TAUT**

I held him in my hand, and marveled that I'd never touched him like this before, Everything from here out was uncharted. We walked a delicate line, a tightrope, needful and urgent, but cautious. He was silent, letting me explore, letting me learn him. I squirmed as I lay beside him on the bed, something primal welling within me, tightening in my chest, driving my legs apart. He inhaled deeply, and I watched his nostrils flare. His mouth opened, and I knew he could taste my arousal in the air. His entire body went rigid as he moaned my name.


	25. Prelude

The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 2  
Prompt: **Prelude**  
Pen name: SubtlePen  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

**PRELUDE**

I wheeled his mother's body to the makeshift morgue, and returned to the ward. Passing dying patient after patient, body after body, bed after bed, her plea echoed in my mind.

_I know you can save him. Please save him. He's too precious to die._

The boy was unconscious. If he died, no one was left to mourn him. There were no surviving family members to contact. I sat at his bedside, knowing my options. His face was pale and gaunt, his life dwindling.

I knelt, head bowed, to pray. _Heavenly Father…_

I seized the opportunity, and spirited him away.

.

.

.

* * *

what a better way to end, than where and with whom it all began.

thank you so much for enjoying the Twi25 with me! it was fun to do little canon drabbles of missing moments, and i hope you enjoyed them too. I'd love to know your favorites. I have to say mine are probably Alone, Bound, Red, Obsession, Bitter, Vibrant and Rapacious. Oh hell, who am i kidding. i love them all.


End file.
